Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by Kary Pattinson
Summary: Ante los ojos de todos el matrimonio de Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali era perfecto, pero no todo es lo que parece. ¿Podrá Edward recuperar a la mujer que ama? ¿O, será demasiado tarde?... OS escrito en colaboración con Tany Cullen


**Disclaimer: Como ya saben los personajes**** pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, la trama aquí presentada, es el resultado de que ambas autoras pasáramos horas pegadas al Chat, discutiendo sobre el por qué Tanya Denali casi siempre es la mala del cuento.**

**Kary: One Shot escrito en conjunto con mi nueva amiga, tany cullen. ¡Te adoro loca! :*... Bueno, no puedo creer que estemos publicando esto, sobre todo porque yo NO escribo, pero tany puede lograr que una roca escriba un Best Seller. ¡Espero les guste el Shot!**

**Tany: Kary es una exagerada y vaya que SÍ escribe, la prueba es que AMBAS escribimos esto, espero pronto se anime a publicar alguna de sus ideas ;) ¡También te adoro loca!**

* * *

><p>Hacía años desde la última vez que fumé un cigarrillo, para ser exacta no fumaba desde que estaba en la universidad, pero justo en éste momento necesitaba uno más que nunca; abrí la cajetilla con manos temblorosas, encendí el cigarrillo y le di una larga calaba.<p>

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sin llegar a encontrar una respuesta. Para todos yo era la mujer más envidiada de Nueva York, tenía belleza y estaba _felizmente _casada con Edward Cullen; un hombre guapo, exitoso y al que las mujeres asediaban como abejas a la miel... pero mi matrimonio era todo, menos feliz.

Edward y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, el estudiaba finanzas y yo fotografía, nuestras carreras no tenían nada que ver pero teníamos amigos en común, que nos llevaron a coincidir en un par de ocasiones. Unos meses después de conocernos él me invitó a salir, fue nuestra primera cita y me pidió ser su novia, acepté más que gustosa, pues estaba enamorada de él como una completa estúpida desde el momento en que lo vi.

Seis meses después de que terminara la universidad me pidió matrimonio, no voy a negar que me sentí la mujer más malditamente afortunada del planeta, ¡Dios, Edward Cullen quería que fuera su esposa! Creí que moriría de felicidad en ése momento y tal vez eso hubiese sido lo mejor, me habría evitado mucho sufrimiento. Los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio fueron perfectos, no hay otra palabra que pueda describirlos, siempre llegaba a casa con flores, chocolates o cualquier otro detalle, que por más insignificante que éste fuera, me hacía enamorarme más de él a cada día que pasaba.

El cambio vino cuando los detalles comenzaron a faltar, acompañado por las ausencias a la hora de la cena, la falta de muestras de afecto, las llegadas por la madrugada; pero lo que marcó el principio del final, fue la primera vez que llegó a casa con el olor de otra impregnado en sus ropas. Ése día supe que todo había terminado definitivamente, aunque quise engañarme a mí misma diciéndome que no era más que un bache en nuestra relación, que él me amaba y se arrepentiría de engañarme, que me pediría perdón y no lo volvería a hacer. ¡Dios! Pero que ingenua y estúpida fui, esperé por más de tres años a que él recapacitara.

—Hola amor, ¿y esas maletas? ¿Vas a salir de viaje? —le di una última calada a mi cigarrillo antes de apagarlo y girarme, quedando de frente a él.

—Sí, me voy de viaje. Un viaje, que debí de haber emprendido hace mucho tiempo.

—No te entiendo, ¿qué te pasa Tanya? —preguntó dando un paso acercándose a mí, paso que yo retrocedí alejándome de él.

—Estuve esta tarde en tu oficina, pero no pude verte porque estabas muy _ocupado_ con la licenciada Swan —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la escena que me encontré al abrir la puerta.

Ella, desnuda y recostada sobre el escritorio, gimiendo mientras Edward la embestía con fiereza. Ambos debieron estar desesperados por follar, pues ni siquiera se aseguraron de que el seguro de la puerta estuviera echado.

—Tanya, yo...

—No Edward, no digas nada, no quiero escuchar tus excusas porque no sé si pueda seguir adelante y marcharme, soy demasiado idiota como para perdonarte y ya no quiero más esto —respiré profundo y tomé los documentos que reposaban sobre la mesita de centro—. Esto, es algo que debí de haber hecho desde que me fuiste infiel por primera vez. Sí Edward, todos estos años he sido consiente de tus infidelidades.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Acaso no te importó en lo más mínimo? —preguntó sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Sí Edward, si me importaba y si no dije nada fue por estúpida, porque creí que me amabas y que terminarías con eso, porque creí que el hecho de amarte como lo hago, me daría las fuerzas necesarias para cerrar los ojos y hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba —las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde que dejé la oficina de Edward, por fin fueron liberadas—. Pero no puedo, no puedo humillarme y rebajarme a eso, ya no más.

—Bien, si quieres marcharte no te voy a detener —sus palabras me dolieron, joder que sí me dolieron. Después de los años que pasamos juntos, escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, era como sentir una daga atravesar mi corazón.

—Perfecto, así será más fácil para ambos —le tendí los documentos, que tenía en las manos y frunció el ceño de manera interrogante—. Son los papeles del divorcio, sólo tienes que firmarlos. No te preocupes que no quiero ni tu dinero ni nada de ti, sólo quiero mi libertad... pero igual, puedes dárselos a tu abogado para que los revise.

—No voy a darte el divorcio, Tanya —tomó los documentos y los rompió, lanzando los trozos de papel al piso—. Eres mi mujer y lo seguirás siendo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres seguir humillándome de esta manera? ¿No creés que ya he tenido suficiente humillación? ¡Anda no seas cobarde y respóndeme! —terminé gritando, él no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la mirada y cerrar las manos en puños—. Todos y cada uno de tus empleados sabían que te revolcabas con esa zorra, y no sé cuántas más; ahora entiendo el por qué de las miradas de lastima, las murmuraciones y risas tras de mí cuando iba a tu oficina. ¡Me convertiste en la maldita burla de todo el mundo!

—No puedes dejarme... yo... te amo —murmuró dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá.

—No, no me amas Edward, si me amaras no me habrías destrozado como lo hiciste —limpié mis lágrimas y tomé mis maletas—. Quise hacer esto la más fácil posible, pero en vista que no estás dispuesto a colaborar, ya tendrás noticias de mi abogado.

—¡Nunca, escucha bien, nunca voy a darte el divorcio! —gritó, eso fue lo último que escuché de él antes de salir de la casa.

Subí mis maletas a la cajuela del coche y entré, por varios minutos no pude hacer más que llorar, llorar por lo que terminaba, por darme cuenta de que yo nunca signifiqué nada en la vida de Edward. Puede decir que me ama, pero sé que no es así y tal vez nunca me amó, nunca le hice falta en su vida ni ahora ni después, tarde me di cuenta de que él no sabe lo que es amar, o tal vez no era yo la mujer indicada.

…

—¿Has tenido alguna respuesta de Edward? —preguntó, Kate, mi hermana antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Un mes, un mes había pasado desde que dejé a Edward y a pesar de que el dolor había menguado, aún seguía ahí, como un recordatorio de que no será fácil olvidarle.

—No, y realmente espero que esta vez sí firme, no quisiera tener que llegar hasta los tribunales —respondí. Ayer, por quinta vez, le envié los papeles de divorcio a Edward, los cuales siempre me devolvía en pedazos.

—¿Por qué no regresas con él? —preguntó de forma casual.

—Porque no pienso dejar que termine con la poca dignidad que me queda.

—¡Oh, vamos Tanya! Todos los hombres tienen ése tipo de... deslices, no puedes tirar por la borda tantos años de matrimonio por una tontería.

—¿Una tontería? —murmuré sin poder creer lo que había escuchado—. Dime, cómo te sentirías de estar en mi lugar. ¿Perdonarías a Garrett así como si nada después de saber que te ha sido infiel, no una, sino más veces de las que te pudieras imaginar?

Agachó la mirada y no respondió, tampoco es que necesitara una respuesta de su parte, está más que claro que la respuesta era no.

Para ella y cualquiera es muy fácil decir que lo que pasó no era más que una tontería, que no debí apresurarme y dejarlo, que él recapacitaría y dejaría a su amante; pero tendrían que estar en mi lugar para saber qué es lo que se siente, lo que es vivir sabiendo que la razón por la cual él llegaba por la madrugada era porque estaba con otra, la rabia de no saber si cuando me hacia el amor estaba pensando en ella.

—Tengo que irme —saqué de mi bolso unos cuantos billetes y los dejé sobre la mesa.

Salí de la cafetería y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba distraerme y por eso había quedado con mi hermana, pero no había sido como esperaba.

Los últimos días me los había pasado encerrada en el departamento que alquilé, perdida en mis recuerdos, los momentos vividos a lado de Edward, las alegrías y desdichas que habíamos vivido juntos.

Desde el principio debí sospechar que nuestra relación estaba condenada al fracaso, sus padres me toleraban sólo por educación, y su hermana, Alice, ni siquiera se esforzaba por tener una relación tolerable conmigo, para ella no era más que una oportunista que buscaba el dinero de su familia; en cambio su hermano Emmett siempre me había considerado parte de su familia, el hecho que lo conociera desde antes de que comenzara a salir con Edward fue de mucha ayuda, él era novio de mi mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale, y hace un par de años atrás se había casado. El sonido de mi móvil cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos, lo saqué de mi bolso y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al ver el nombre de Rose en la pantalla.

—¿Qué pasó Rose? ¿Firmo los documentos? —pregunté en cuanto atendí la llamada, ella era abogada y estaba ayudándome con lo del divorcio.

—_Sí, por fin accedió y lo hizo, ahora sólo... _—no seguí escuchando, no sabía si sentirme aliviada o soltarme a llorar por eso, ahora era oficial, no era más la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Llegué al departamento y fui directo a mi habitación, me senté en el borde de la cama y suspiré pesadamente antes de abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y tomar el sobre que ahí reposaba.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser así Edward? ¡Dios, cómo podré olvidarte si una parte de ti estará siempre conmigo!

Cerré los ojos en un intento de retener las lágrimas, sabía que no era correcto ocultarle a Edward algo como esto, que él tenía derecho a saber pero no podía decirle. Con manos temblorosas saqué del sobre la hoja con el el resultado de los exámenes que me realicé días atrás, resultado que estaba grabado a fuego en mi memoria, pero aún así la desdoblé y de nuevo leí:

_Prueba de embarazo: Positivo._

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Cuatro años, cuatro malditos años habían pasado desde que mi vida se arruinó por completo y nadie más que yo soy el culpable de mi miseria; en un principio creí que Tanya volvería cuando se diera cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al dejarme, que todo seguiría como antes pero ella no volvió. Al contrario, siguió insistiendo con esa estupidez del divorcio, algo en lo que no iba a ceder pero la rabia me segó y en un puto arrebato, terminé firmando.

Mi familia, sobre todo mi hermana Alice, estuvieron más que contentos por la noticia de mi divorcio, el único que parecía no estar muy feliz con eso fue Emmett. Tanya nunca fue persona de su agrado y en un principio, no lo voy a negar, estuve con ella sólo por llevarles la contra. No sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, sólo sé que en algún momento del camino terminé enamorándome de ella, lastima que me di cuenta de ello muy tarde, fue hasta que ya no estaba a mi lado que lo comprendí. _Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_, en más de una ocasión mi cuñada, Rosalie, me había dicho esas palabras pero hasta ahora podía comprender a qué se refería.

En un principio me acosté con cuanta mujer se cruzó por mi camino dispuesta a follar sin compromisos, creí que así te sacaría de mi cabeza amor, que podría olvidar tu olor y el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío, que por las noches dejaría de anhelar tus besos y caricias; pero lo único que conseguí fue llenarme de remordimiento y es que... ¡Me cuesta tanto olvidarte maldita sea! Olvidar tu sonrisa, el sonido de tu voz, como tus ojos brillan con amor al verme. Y entonces te odié, te odié por hacerme amarte y después dejarme, te culpé por mi miseria cuando el único culpable era yo.

La busqué desesperadamente, la busqué por todos lados pero pareciera que la tierra se la hubiese tragado, cada día la buscó en las persona que me encuentro en la calle, esperando con ansias encontrar esos ojos azules que siempre me veían con amor; sé que Rosalie sabe en dónde está y que se mantiene en contacto con ella, pero cuando le pregunté casi me arranca las bolas y a los gritos me advirtió que no iba a permitir que siguiera lastimando a su amiga. A pesar de que le juré que nunca volvería a hacer algo que la pudiera lastimar, que la amaba y que quería pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario, no dio su brazo a torcer. Unos suaves golpes en la ventanilla del auto me sacaron de mis pensamientos, abrí la puerta y bajé.

—Vaya, creí que te había quedado petrificado dentro del coche. Te vi cuando llegaste por la ventana —Emmett palmeó mi espalda y ambos entramos a la casa.

—¿Creés que sea buena idea que esté aquí? No soy la persona favorita de tu esposa —mi hermano se encogió de hombros y me ofreció una copa de Whisky.

—Queremos celebrar con la familia, y tú eres parte de la familia.

—Ya, ¿y qué se supone que vamos a celebrar? —pregunté dándole un buen trago a mi bebida.

—Por fin los tratamientos dieron resultado, Rose y yo vamos a ser papás —me dijo con una boba sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

—Felicidades hermano, sé que serás un gran padre, aunque pobre de mi sobrino con la fiera que tendrá por madre —Emmett trató de no reí por mi comentario pero no pudo contenerse.

—Aquí estás, tenía la esperanza de que te hubieses titado de un puente —ese fue el _amable_ saludo de mi _adorable _cuñada.

—Yo muy bien, gracias por preocuparte. ¿Y tú, cómo estás Rose? —dije con sarcasmo y rodó los ojos sentándose a un lado de mi hermano.

—Vamos nena, no arruinemos el momento con una discusión —abrió la boca dispuesta a rebatir pero el sonido del teléfono la detuvo.

—¿Diga? ¡Oh mi Dios! Dime que por fin te decidiste a venir y estás por llegar a mi casa—mi corazón dio un salto, estaba casi seguro que la persona con la que hablaba Rosalie era Tanya—. Pero está bien, ¿cierto? —¿quién está bien? ¿Acaso está con alguien más ahora? Apreté con fuerza el vaso entre mi mano, ella no puede haberse olvidado de mí tan fácil. Rosalie me dio una mirada antes de ponerse en pie y salir de la sala.

Un tenso silencio nos rodeó, Emmett se removió incómodo en su lugar y de un sólo tragó terminé con mi bebida. Sentía la rabia bullir dentro de mí, tenía ganas de golpear algo o mejor, golpear hasta el cansancio al hijo de puta que me está robando a mi mujer. _"Ella ya no es tu mujer, idiota, tú solo te encargaste de sacarla de tu vida y tiene derecho a buscar alguien que le dé la felicidad que tú no pudiste" _Tal vez esa vocesita de mierda dentro de mi cabeza tuviera razón, pero me niego a aceptarlo, el imaginar que otro pueda besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor... es más de lo que puedo soportar y ¡me mata de celos!

Varios minutos después Rosalie regresó y, aunque me moría por hacerle un extenso interrogatorio, logré contenerme; no quería terminar enterrado en el jardín trasero de la casa. El resto de la familia llegó poco después, Rosalie estuvo a punto de cometer un doble asesinato cuando Alice y su esposo, Jasper, llegaron acompañados por Isabella Swan, la causante de la desdicha de su mejor amiga.

—Es una reunión familiar, así que no sé qué hace ella en mi casa —comentó de manera ácida mi cuñada.

—Rose, Bella es mi amiga y casi es de la familia.

—Alice, tú misma lo has dicho: casi, además no voy a permitir que esta zo...

—Amor, dejemos esto por la paz ¿quieres? —la interrumpió Emmett ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su _dulce_ esposa.

La cena pasó en un ambiente por demás tenso. Alice no perdía oportunidad para tratar de venderme a Isabella, la cual a su vez no perdía oportunidad de coquetear conmigo; mis padres también hacían su parte preguntándome de manera _sutil_ cuándo pensaba casarme de nuevo, pues querían llegar a conocer a sus nietos y al parecer yo no tenía intención de dárselos. Y yo, yo sólo los escuchaba hablar estupideces, mientras daba cuenta a la botella de vino.

—Edward, Bella es una mujer excepcional y estoy segura de que será...

—¡Ya basta mamá! —grité perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No quiero saber nada de Isabella ni de ninguna otra mujer!

—Hermanito, ahora que ésa arribista de Tanya ya no está más en tu vida...

—No. Te. Atrevas. Siquiera. A. Mencionarla —gruñí con la mandíbula tensa.

—Pero Edward...

—¡Cállate! —golpeé la mesa con mis puños y me puse en pie—. Estoy harto de que tú y todos siempre estén hablando mal de ella, enumerando sus defectos pero no sus virtudes. ¡Entiendan de una puta vez que la amo! Sé que nadie más que yo soy el culpable de que se haya marchado, y no hay un maldito día en que no lo lamente... haría cualquier cosa para que volviera conmigo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¡por Dios esa zorra te tiene embrujado!

Cerrá las manos en apretados puños, conteniendo las ganas de abofetear a mi hermana por hablar así de ella, tomé lo que quedaba de la botella de vino y salí al jardín, necesitaba aire fresco para poder tranquilizarme y no hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría.

—Lamento lo que pasó —resoplé con fastidio al escuchar la voz de Isabella tras de mí.

—Por favor no seas hipócrita, estás más que feliz con todo esto, creyendo ingenuamente que voy a terminar haciendo caso a los demás y me casaré contigo —le di un buen trago a la botella y sonreí al ver rabia en su mirada—. Pon los pies sobre la tierra Isabella, la pasamos bien juntos mientras duró, pero sólo eso.

—¡No me trates como si fuera una prostituta! —chilló colérica.

—Yo no use ése termino, querida.

En cuanto la última palabra abandonó mis labios su mano impactó con fuerza contra mi mejilla, dio media vuelta y se fue. Maldije y lance la botella lo más lejos que pude, me dejé caer de rodillas y con rabia comencé a golpear con mis puños el suelo.

—¿Sabes? Mi césped no tiene la culpa de que seas un redomado imbécil —me puse en pie, esperaba ver a Rosalie con ésa típica mirada de gozo ante mi desgracia que siempre tiene reservada para mí, pero no fue así—. Es tan triste que la hayas tenido que perder, para darte cuenta de que la amabas.

—Anda, burlate de mí todo lo que quieras, dime que me lo advertiste y que...

—¡Deja de estarte lamentando y mejor haz algo para recuperarla, idiota! —suspiró y me dio un trozo de papel que sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans, al tomarlo vi que era una dirección—. Te juro Edward Cullen por lo más sagrado, que si vuelves a lastimarla, te mataré con mis propias manos...

—Lenta y dolorosamente, lo sé —me acerqué a ella y la abracé—. En este momento eres una de mis personas favoritas.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Ahora largate de mi casa, y recuerda, estás advertido Cullen.

…

Bajé del coche y respiré profundo antes de caminar hasta la casa frente a mí, dos días después de que Rosalie me diera la dirección de Tanya, aquí estaba, frente a su puerta y más nervioso que una colegiala en su primer cita, joder. Llamé un par de veces, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella, más guapa de lo que la recordaba; su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto me vio, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico y su rostro perdió el color.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó tan bajo que apenas y la escuché.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de que hablar, Edward —trató de cerrar la puerta pero se lo impedí.

—Por favor, sólo dame dos minutos, es lo único que pido. Si después de escucharme aún quieres que me marche, lo haré —suspiró rendida y asintió, cerró la puerta y se sentó en los escalones del porche.

—Sólo tienes dos minutos, así que comienza a hablar —me senté a su lado y me pasé la mano por el cabello en varias ocasiones, ¡Dios! Ahora que llegó el momento no sabía qué decir.

—Tanya, te amo, dame una última oportunidad. Te juro que esta vez será diferente.

—No jures algo que no podrás cumplir —susurró.

—No te prometo un perfecto cuento de hadas, no puedo prometerte que no pelearemos y tendremos diferencias. Pero lo que sí puedo prometerte, es que cada segundo del día haré hasta lo imposible para que lo nuestro funcione, para ganarme de nuevo tu confianza y tu amor —apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

—Ya es tarde Edward, me hiciste mucho daño y no quiero volver a terminar hecha pedazos —me arrodillé frente a ella y con suavidad quité sus manos para poderla ver a los ojos.

—Te amo —murmuré secando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares—, te amo y si me das una nueva oportunidad yo...

—¡Te odio Edward Cullen! Te odio por tener el poder de, con tu sola presencia, poner de cabeza mi mundo; por tener el poder de con tan sólo un maldito te amo, mandar al diablo mi dignidad y tenerme de nuevo a tus pies.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —dejé la pregunta inconclusa, rogando a todos los dioses para que aceptara volver conmigo.

—Que te amo idiota, y maldita sea por hacer lo que haré. Una oportunidad más Edward, si me fallas de nuevo... —no la dejé terminar de hablar, mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos y... ¡Joder! Volver a besarla era la puta gloria.

—Gracias amor, te amo, te amo —murmuré entre beso y beso.

—Pero antes hay algo que debo decirte —dijo con seriedad y suspiró con pesadez—. Tal vez después de lo que voy a decirte no quieras volver conmigo, Edward un par de días antes de que firmaras los documentos del divorcio, me enteré que estaba emb...

—¡Mami, ya tengo hamble! —gritó una niña de no más de tres años saliendo de la casa, corrió hasta donde estábamos y clavó sus ojos con curiosidad en mí; verdes, sus ojos eran verdes igual que los míos. Le di una mirada interrogante a Tanya y asintió, una hija... ¡Tengo una hija!—. ¿Quién eles? —me preguntó, antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta Tanya lo hizo.

—Zoe, cariño, él es Edward Cullen, tu papá —los ojos de mi princesa brillaron emocionados y se lanzó sobre mí, la tomé en mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza.

Me parecía estar en medio de un sueño, pero al sentir las pequeñas manos de Zoe sobre mi rostro supe que no era, Tanya y yo aún teníamos mucho por hablar y aclarar, pero ya habría tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo y tanto Tany como yo esperamos que les haya gustado esta pequeña locura que se nos ocurrió ;) <strong>


End file.
